One of the most frequently reported necessities in the technical field concerned is possibility of transferring the articles released by a packaging machine, in a controlled configuration, to a receiving line connected to a boxing machine.
The common problem lies in adjusting the configuration of the articles released by the packaging machine to the distance between the seats of the receiving line, which are dimensioned in relation to the articles size.
Another problem relates adapting the height of the outlet of the articles released by the packaging machine to the height imposed by the receiving line for feeding the boxing machine.
If the articles are obtained by cutting from a continuous strip, as in case of the so-called strip packages, there is another problem connected with possible curving of the strip near the cutting means.
The object of the present invention is to propose a device for transferring articles in a controlled configuration from a feeding line to a receiving line, which device is capable of supplying articles in a controlled configurations, varying within a wide range, to any boxing machine, in a particularly flexible and efficient way.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a device which is extremely functional and reliable and which supplies articles in a controlled configurations independently from the heights of the corresponding lines, feeding and receiving lines, and from the operation modes, continuous or stepwise, of the feeding line.
A further object of the present invention is to propose a particularly compact device, whose installation and maintenance are especially simple and easy.
A still further object of the present invention is to propose a device, which ensures high production rates in any operation conditions, and which can be connected in cascade to any packaging machine in an extremely rapid and intuitive way.